Various efforts have been made to construct an apparatus worn by a human that enhances the wearer's ability to carry out certain tasks, such as lifting heavy objects, walking long distances, or climbing. Exoskeletons of different forms have been built and tested. However, most have a number of drawbacks such as a requirement to be connected to the electric power grid, a lack of precision in sensing when to activate a joint, and excessive weight. Consequently, exoskeletons have not enjoyed widespread use or acceptance. At the same time, there are increasing needs and applications for a body apparatus that can reliably enhance a user's strength and that is not overly constrictive in terms of weight or power supply requirements. It would advantageous, therefore, to have an exoskeleton that overcame one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.